


Noiz Screws the Pizza

by Bri_Nara, DanmakuSpam



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bottom Noiz, Crack, Crack Relationships, M/M, Noiz/Pizza - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_Nara/pseuds/Bri_Nara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanmakuSpam/pseuds/DanmakuSpam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack fic in which Noiz starts a lonely Friday night with a pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noiz Screws the Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing THIS type of crack fic. This was all for fun and games with a friend.

It was a lonely friday night and Noise was very hungary and horny. So he went “well dat pizza is hot and steamy why knot”. 

Noizu -chan dropped his pants and took a slice of the hot pizza, he then wrapped it around his dick, firmly rubbing it onto his dick. He then decided to make this pizza handjob spicier by adding sausages. 

Noiz’s skin tingled when the hot grease started to drip, running down his hard cock and his hands. Hot cheese was getting stuck to his twenty-something dick piercings and this pizza sauce would make great lube. 

He then grabbed his Pikachu themed dildo and covered it with the grease. He shoved the dildo up his ass, and started a slow motion, then picked up the pace. He grabbed another slice and shoved it up his ass along with the dildo. 

He then hung his tongue out and began to pant, he then gave the dildo a hard push and let out a loud bark. 

Noiz could hear Aoba outside the room going “Ren are you watching Animal Planet again?” Aoba then heard another bark and then the sound of a clucking chicken. “Well that’s new” . Noiz then looked at Aoba and then pulled the Pikachu dildo out. 

“A-Aoba-senpai! I-I didn’t know you’d be coming home so early!” Noiz said while his eyes became big and glossy, they even got 4 new highlights. 

“My kami you’re so kawaii with that pizza up yur ass” Aoboss said as he became 40% more seme. 

Aoba then teleported over to Noizu-choo-choo because walking was so 2012. He then flipped Noiz over and then held up a Mega stone. He then rubbed it onto his dick, it grew 3 sizes that day! And Ren recorded it for future generations of horny teenagers with pizza. 

Aobagel then stuck his dickie in Noiz and wow what adventure that is. 

Then Noizu felt he was about 2 come and shouted “Your delivery has come!” then Aoba was so done he got up and left. 

Nose was so sad that Aobooby left him. But he still had the pizza. And no lube. But as said before pizza sauce is great lube. And this marks the night that NipnopNoiz shoved an entire pizza up his asshole. 

He had to go to the hospital.


End file.
